


Подземные луки

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Тони оказываются в плену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подземные луки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selfies from the Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430413) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



Когда Тони пришел в себя, он сразу понял, что что-то не так. Ну, помимо неспособности двигать руками, раскалывающейся головы, сушняка и боли во всем теле, как после встречи с грузовиком.  
  
Хотя, погодите. Он приоткрыл один глаз. Он встречался с грузовиком.  
  
Мир вокруг медленно обрел четкость. Старк понял, что сидит в потемках какой-то промозглой лаборатории. Место было незнакомым, и, как сюда попал, он тоже не помнил. Помнил только, что была драка, что его вытолкнули на дорогу, и потом в него влетел на полном ходу грузовик. Тони болезненно поморщился от накативших воспоминаний.  
Тот, кто посадил его в эту лабораторию, отнял костюм. Он попытался согнуть руки, но металлические оковы не дали этого сделать. Еще одна металлическая дуга держала его поперек груди, заставляя сидеть ровно.  
  
Рядом сидел прикованный к креслу Стив Роджерс.  
  
\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул Тони.  
  
Как по команде, Роджерс вдруг закашлялся и застонал, приходя в сознание. Открыл глаза.  
  
\- Г-где мы?  
  
\- Приветик, - поздоровался Тони. - Мы, похоже, в плену. В секретном бункере, с какой-то инопланетной порталовидной штуковиной в углу, аж в девять ярдов! Как дела? Ты в порядке? Сейчас, наверно, не лучшее время, но я по-маленькому хочу - сил нет.  
  
Роджерс задержался на нем взглядом, но потом принялся осматривать помещение.  
  
\- Мы здесь одни? - спросил он с какой-то безнадегой в голосе.  
  
Тони прекрасно понимал, как тот себя чувствовал. Правда. Единственное - Стив не умел с юмором смотреть на вещи. Все, а под “всеми” Тони имел в виду Наташу, утверждали, мол, да у кэпа отличное чувство юмора! Проявления оного Тони не наблюдал ни разу. Даже Роуди мог оценить комичность ситуации, не то что Роджерс, а Роуди, храни его Господь, тот еще закостенелый хмырь.  
  
Роджерс нравился Пэппер, но ей вообще все нравились. Тем не менее, они были типа как друзья, спасибо Локи. У них, конечно, не было всяких пижамных вечеринок, и Роджерс был самым последним в списке тех, кому Тони будет звонить в случае жизненного кризиса, но все равно. Он вверил Роджерсу сохранность своей задницы. Фигурально выражаясь.  
  
\- Где остальные? - спросил Рождерс.  
  
\- Нас ищут, я надеюсь. Но, в любом случае, мы мигом отсюда выберемся. Джарвис? - позвал Тони. Он попытался повернуться, но ничего не вышло. - Джарвис, приятель, ты тут?  
  
Раз костюм не ворвался к ним сквозь стену, как кувшин из рекламы, Тони сделал вывод, что они находились под землей или в каком-то металлическом бункере, куда не мог проникнуть радиосигнал. Или, что еще хуже, его костюм был уничтожен во время боя. Тони желудок свело от мысли. Чтобы отвлечься, он оглядел комнату, но взгляд уперся в Роджерса, который притих и выглядел каким-то бледным. Он же сказал, что в порядке, да? Или нет?  
  
Тони ему не дал ответить. Молодец, Тони.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил, ты как? - спросил он снова.  
  
Роджерс скривился, пытаясь выбраться из оков, и ответил:  
  
\- Как будто застрял.  
  
Дверь в лабораторию со скрипом отворилась, и в комнату вошел мужчина. Это был тот же человек (гуманоид, богоподобное существо, кто их разберет?), который атаковал их в центре Манхеттена. У него были торчащие серебристые волосы и кроваво-красные глаза, губы, искривленные в зловещей улыбке. Его красный плащ ниспадал с плеч, подол волочился по полу.  
  
\- Это что, шутка? - пробормотал Тони, когда увидел, что человек держал в одной руке посох с хрустальным шаром на конце, заведя другую руку за спину. - Значит, ты тот самый киношный злодей, который нас сюда упек, так? - спросил Тони, стараясь не закатывать глаза (в чем он, конечно, мало преуспел).  
  
\- Да, - ответил человек, глядя на них своими жуткими глазами.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спросил Роджерс.  
  
\- Я… - злодей выдержал драматическую паузу, - Тепид Великий.  
  
\- Пардон? - брови Тони поползли вверх.  
  
\- Я - Тепид Великий, - человек обвел рукой лабораторию, - а вы - мои пленные.  
  
Роджерс поморщился.  
  
\- Тепид Великий, - холодно повторил Старк.  
  
Тепид немного опешил от такого деревянного тона.  
  
\- Мои приспешники помогли привести вас в это секретное логово, - сказал он, указав на дальний угол лаборатории, где сидели два мужика в защитных костюмах. Они помахали им. Тони их каким-то образом не заметил.  
  
Тони не смог сдержать смешок, и Роджерс осуждающе на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- По мне так не самая хорошая идея - бесить парня, который тычет тебе в лицо какой-то инопланетной штуковиной, - ответил Роджерс.  
  
\- И, - многозначительно подметил Тепид, - парня, у которого в руках твой телефон с системой шифрования ПО от Старк Индастриз.  
  
Он вытащил руку из-за спины. В ней был зажат телефон Роджерса. Тони знал, что это телефон Роджерса, потому что его собственный был куда круче. Тони немного заволновался, припоминая, что при второй некорректной попытке ввода пароля телефон самоуничтожится. Маловероятно, что кто-нибудь с именем Тепид Великий сможет правильно ввести…  
  
\- Я в системе, - продекларировал Тепид, - и скоро узнаю все секреты Мстителей…  
  
Тони раздраженно прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Стив, - спросил он, - какой у тебя был пароль?  
  
\- Пароль “пароль”, - отозвался Тепид.  
  
\- Фьюри велел выбрать что-нибудь запоминающееся, - пробормотал Роджерс.  
  
\- Ты должен был выбрать случайный набор цифр и букв!  
  
\- И как я должен был это запомнить? - решительно возразил кэп.  
  
\- Так же, как все остальные в этом мире!  
  
\- У меня вот акроним, - услужливо заметил Тепид, но потом вдруг посерьезнел, - разве это не…  
  
Воцарилась долгая пауза.  
  
\- Капитан, почему у вас на заставке какой-то красавчик с Капитаном Мишкой в руках?  
  
Тепид собирался показать, но Роджерс вдруг отчаянно воскликнул:  
  
\- Нет! Не показывай это…  
  
\- Ну, - сказал Тони, завидев экран телефона, - а бывший отморозок… хотя, кого я обманываю, он все еще частично отмороженнный… в общем, Зимний Солдат в курсе, что его фотка у тебя в качестве обоев?  
  
Роджерс что-то пробубнил себе под нос.  
  
\- Чего-чего? - ухмыльнулся Тони. - Я не расслышал.  
  
\- Я сказал, да, он в курсе.  
  
\- Он выглядит так… адекватно, - сказал Тони, прищурившись.  
  
Он все ждал, что его удивит подобная информация, но… Все это было так логично, подумал он, глядя на фотографию улыбающегося Баки Барнса с одним из этих смешных Капитанов Мишек. Даже более логично, чем их отношения с Пэппер, ведь все прекрасно знали, что несмотря на всю красоту и гениальность Старка, Поттс могла найти партию и получше.  
Барнс выглядел иначе, с тех пор как Тони в последний раз его видел: чисто выбрит, волосы коротко острижены. Появился даже какой-то огонек в этом пустом, безжизненном взгляде, один в один какой был у Роджерса во время реабилитации Барнса. Честно говоря, Тони не видел Баки несколько месяцев. Но помнил последний раз, когда чуть не влетел в здание, заметив его с винтовкой на крыше за полмили до того места, где Мстители сражались с очередными врагами, отстреливающего нападавших на Роджерса одного за другим. Это было довольно забавно, учитывая, что Барнс отказался присоединиться к их команде даже после того, как к нему вернулась память.  
  
Наверно, это можно было засчитать за романтический жест с точки зрения Роджерса. Кэп был вообще таким странным. Страшно подумать, что они на День Святого Валентина друг другу дарили. Бьющиеся сердца оперативников “Гидры”?  
  
\- Почти забываешь, что русские превратили его в бездушную машину для убийств, - Тони посмотрел на Тепида. - Можно подумать, что звездно-полосатый капитан встречается с американским суперсолдатом. Холодная война, Роджерс, каждый слышал о такой. Хотя нет, конечно нет, о чем я вообще…  
  
\- Так-то да, - Тепид посмотрел на Роджерса.  
  
\- Ему уже лучше, - огрызнулся Стив. - Они регулярно ему мозги промывали, но он… почему я вообще все это рассказываю?  
  
Тони вскинул брови:  
  
\- Уже лучше, в смысле…?  
  
\- Он проходит терапию, - сердито ответил Роджерс, не глядя на Старка. - Много занимается прикладным искусством. Лоскутное одеяло мне в прошлом месяце сделал…  
  
\- Он им кого-нибудь душил? - спросил Тони. - Или, может, ты душил?  
  
\- Тут вообще есть какая-нибудь информация? - спросил Тепид, листая пальцем файлы на телефоне. - На кой черт мы вас вообще в плен взяли? Все, что я вижу, это фотки твоего бойф… - Тепид вдруг дернулся в сторону от экрана и поморщился. - А, ну вот, обнаженка пошла.  
  
\- Капитан, - зловеще улыбнулся Тони. - Эй, Тепид, будь другом! Там же есть мой е-мэйл? Перешли, а?  
  
\- Если ты хоть на каплю милостив, - страдальчески произнес Роджерс, - прострели мне башку.  
  
\- Ой, да ладно! - откликнулся Тони.  
  
Тепид помялся с ноги на ногу, буравя взглядом то одного, то другого:  
  
\- Эм…  
  
\- Не обращай внимания, - сказал Тони. - Его легко смутить. На самом деле, он мне только этим и нравится.  
  
\- Мне нужно посоветоваться, - возвестил Тепид, указав на своих приспешников, и удалился.  
  
\- Значит, - заключил Тони, - у кэпа есть бойфрэнд.  
  
Он бы почесал подбородок, если бы не оковы.  
  
\- Не пойми неправильно, но, пожалуйста, заткнись, - сказал Роджерс.  
  
\- Послушай, меня удивляет не то, что у тебя парень есть. Сейчас двадцать первый век, всем по барабану, с кем ты спишь.  
  
Роджерс искоса глянул на него.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Нет. Единственное, что не укладывается в моей голове, это то, что ты фактически живешь половой жизнью.  
  
\- Что это значит?  
  
\- Мы с Бартоном поспорили.  
  
\- Вы обсуждали мою сексуальную жизнь? - недоверчиво спросил Роджерс. - С Бартоном?  
  
\- Он думает, что вся эта история с девственностью - наглая симуляция, но я-то всегда думал, что ты чист и невинен, как первый снег. Если за первый снег считать нервного девяностолетнего дедка с плохими волосами.  
  
\- Я не девственник, - громко оповестил Роджерс. Ребята в другом конце комнаты посмотрели в их сторону. Уши Роджерса приобрели розовый оттенок. - Мы занимаемся сексом. Часто. Вообще, как только не сношались.  
  
\- Точно. Да ты эксперт.  
  
\- И нормальные у меня волосы.  
  
\- Да, разумеется.  
  
\- Хватит поддакивать.  
  
\- Да я вообще молчу, - сказал Тони. - Посмотри, я отстал.  
  
Он со всем своим обаянием улыбнулся Роджерсу, но тот только подозрительно на него посмотрел.  
  
Тони посчитал до десяти и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
\- Был когда-нибудь в “Мама Леоне”? Отличное итальянское местечко, правда маникотти у них бессовестно дорогая, такое чувство, будто ешь страну третьего мира. Мы сегодня с Пэппер должны были туда пойти. Знаешь, что они делают с теми, кто не отменяет своей брони?  
  
\- Ради бога! - не выдержал Стив. Он посмотрел на Тони, потом на свои оковы и принялся вырываться. - Это просто смешно. Ты чудовище.  
  
Тони откинулся в своем кресле. Если уж кэп принялся их вызволять, то на это уйдет от силы пять минут.  
  
\- Но ты же освободишь меня, чтобы мне не пришлось снимать бронь, да? - спросил Тони. Браслет на запястье кэпа ослаб. - Да ведь?  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Три бессознательных злодея спустя, дверь в лабораторию вынесло с обратной стороны. Знакомый хриплый голос позвал:  
  
\- Мальчики, слышала, вам нужна наша... - Наташа бросила взгляд на Роджерса. - Оу.  
  
Позади нее появился Уилсон в костюме Сокола.  
  
\- Ты… - начал он, глянув на Стива, - ты бросаешь Железного человека и спасаешься сам?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Роджерс, одной ногой в окне.  
  
\- Да, - заорал Тони.  
  
\- Я собирался вернуться с подкреплением, - сказал Стив.  
  
Наташа посмотрела на тела на полу.  
  
\- Действительно. Тут прямо побоище.  
  
Роджерс убрал ногу из окна и смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Господи, - заныл Старк, - стоило разочек пошутить насчет его девственности...  
  
\- Я же сказал, я не девственник! - отрезал Роджерс.  
  
Наташа изогнула бровь, не прекращая освобождать Тони от оков, или что там она делала. С этого ракурса ему было видно все, вплоть до кончика ее носа, но говорить под руку об этом - не самая удачная идея, вместо этого Тони спросил:  
  
\- Ты знала, что Капитан Почетный Гражданин спит с Барнсом?  
  
Наташа посмотрела на него как на идиота. Ему этот взгляд нравился, но только когда он был обращен на кого-нибудь другого.  
  
\- А кто-то еще не знает этого? - спросила она, улыбнувшись уголком губ.  
  
\- Что? - спросил Уилсон. - Нет… Что?  
  
\- Сто разочков, - добавил Стив про количество шуточек. - И вообще, ты охуел.  
  
Тони потер освобожденные запястья, возвращая чувствительность.  
  
\- Это очень грязное ругательство для человека, который не так давно сообщил, что "как только он не сношался".  
  
\- Ты встречаешься с Баки? - спросил Уилсон у Стива, медленно моргнув. - С Баки “Я-Как-То-Раз-Убил-Человека-Ботинком-И-Резинкой-Для-Купюр-Чтобы-Сбежать” Барнсом?  
  
\- Поаккуратнее, а то он возбудится, - посоветовал Тони.  
  
Роджерс уставился в потолок и вздохнул.  
  
\- Это объясняет все держания за ручку, - задумчиво проговорил Уилсон.  
  
\- И слезы, - сказала Наташа.  
  
\- Баки просто очень эмоционален, - вступился Роджерс.  
  
\- И фотогеничен, - добавил Тони. - Ребята, мы должны найти его телефон.


End file.
